


Tangled up in Yule

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Santa Thongs vs. Elf Jockstraps [6]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zero | Gideon, Christmas Smut, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, First Time Bottoming, Jock Straps, Light Bondage, M/M, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Jude Kinkade, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Zero bought Jude and himself some truly horrendous Christmas themed underwear, so Jude decides if he has to wear these, then he gets to do something he's been waiting a long time for to Zero.





	

          “Fuck, shit!  Fucking shit Jude!” Zero moaned, writhing on the bed, hands clenching and unclenching around each other, fingers winding around the Christmas ribbon that had his wrists tied to the headboard.

          A loud slap was interrupted by the sound of Jude giggling, running his nose over the cleft of Zero’s ass and kissing the hollow at his lower back.  “I told you you’d like it if you gave it a try,” Jude said with the smuggest tone he could muster, dipping his head to go back to rimming Zero.  He gave his boyfriend another pat on the ass, trying to stifle his laughter enough to continue with his task.

          “No wonder…  Fuck, no wonder you told me…  You could sit on my face for hours,” Zero laughed, pressing his head deeper into the pillow as he arched his back more, pressing his ass against Jude’s eager mouth.

          “You’re the one that was too macho to ever let me try it,” Jude snapped back, pausing to wipe at his chin that was covered in saliva. 

          “Fuck you I am not too macho!”

          “Uh huh, then how come we’ve been together all these months and you’ve never bottomed or even let me play with your ass, hmm?” Jude questioned, letting his thumb come to rub at the man’s slick entrance, not pressing in, but applying just the tiniest amount of pressure to tantalize him.

          Zero made a keening noise at that, one that he was embarrassed about but knew it was okay because he was with Jude.  “Didn’t think…  Didn’t think I’ll like it…  Fuck,” Zero shook his head trying to keep himself calm, but unable to fight how his ass was rocking back against the finger.  “Besides you…  You never complained before.”

          “Because I like you fucking me with that big, thick cock,” Jude said matter-of-factly, one hand reaching beneath his boyfriend to rub at his engorged length.  The jockstrap he was wearing left his ass open, but there would surely be a wet spot where Zero’s cock was leaking.

          “Well maybe…  Maybe I want to be the one fucked for a change,” Zero panted, his voice barely a whisper as he turned his head so he could look back at Jude.

          With a smile Jude began to kiss up the other’s body, starting at both of his ass cheeks, then up his back, over the swell of his muscular shoulders, his neck and finally to his mouth.  He licked inside, kissing Zero with heat before he felt the other grimace and pull back.  “What?”

          “Jude, your tongue was just in my asshole…” Zero said with a pained expression.

          Jude just gave him a look of long suffering.  “We regularly swallow each other’s cum, and besides, you cleaned yourself how I told you, right?”

          “Well, yeah…”

          “Then there isn’t anything to worry about.  I don’t remember you being that careful when you rimmed me, stupid.”

          “Fine, fine…  Just wasn’t expecting to taste my own ass tonight…” Zero told him, but this time he was grinning, biting at his lip and Jude couldn’t help but to kiss him again.

          As he moved back down he spread Zero’s cheeks wide, blowing over the man’s tight hole.  “It’s only fair that if I have to wear this godawful Santa thong that I get to deliver a present down your chimney, right?”

          “Mhm, can’t wait.  Looks like you finally got with the Christmas Spirit,” Zero chuckled, having to press his face into the pillow once more to muffle a moan as Jude resumed his ministrations.  It didn’t take long before Jude was adding a finger in alongside his tongue, making Zero moan even more.

          By the time the second finger joined the first Zero was whimpering unabashedly; face red, body starting to sweat.  His toes curled as Jude found his prostate, making Zero’s entire body shudder in pleasure.  “Fuck, Jude, I’m sorry…”

          “What?  Are you alright Gideon?” Jude asked, stopping everything to check on his boyfriend.

          “Yeah it’s just…  It’s just,” he panted, turning his head again, revealing bitten red lips and glazed over eyes with pupils blown wide, “I know you like being fucked.  But Wifey’s definitely gonna’ need some more ass action from now on.”

          That made Jude crack up, resting his head on Zero’s pert ass.  “I think I can deal with a little less attention on my ass if it means more attention to my cock,” he teased, taking the opportunity to grope himself, feeling how hard he was.  Scissoring his fingers a bit more to get Zero nice and stretched, Jude looked back up at his man, “think you’re ready?”

          Zero nodded, no hint of hesitation as he was lusting over his man now.  “You look so hot right now,” Zero told him as he licked his lips.

          “Alright, enough flattery.  Turn over,” Jude said with a soft laugh, helping roll his man over.

          “You gonna' untie me?” Zero asked, eyes darting up to where his hands and wrists were still bound.  He could probably get out if he really wanted to, but he didn’t.  Not until Jude let him.

          For a moment Jude stilled, seeming to mull it over before he bent down and pecked Zero’s lips.  “No.  I think I like having you at my mercy,” he said with a smirk that made Zero shiver.  His eyes darted over to the bedside table, leaning to one side to grab the bottle of lube.  Slowly he tugged aside the pouch of the thong, letting his hard cock breathe, bouncing against his stomach for a moment before settling sticking out.  “Fuck…  I’ve wanted to do this for a while,” Jude whispered, pouring a bit of lube onto his hand and warming it before applying it to his cock and Zero’s ass.

          “Cold…” Zero whined, pouting and getting an eye roll from Jude. 

          “Last time you didn’t warm it at all for me,” he snapped, moving down to bite at one of Zero’s nipples.  He licked around them, making his boyfriend groan in frustration while he let his slicked cock slide between the other’s cheeks.

          “Fucking do me already, Jude,” Zero groused.  He bit he lips again, trying not to sound as needy as he really was.

          Sliding warm hands up and down Zero’s muscled flanks Jude laughed, kissing down his body, letting his hand stroke over Zero’s clothed shaft.  His thumb rubbed circles over his head, watching him soak through his jock even more with the pre-cum that spilled from his slit.

          The head of Jude’s cock caught on Zero’s rim causing the other to whine.  Jude chuckled, glad to see how sensitive his partner was after all the foreplay.  Taking pity on his poor, oversensitive lover he lay down over him, covering Zero’s body with his own and feeling the man’s legs wrap around him instinctively.

          “I’m gonna’ start now Gideon.  Just try to relax, okay?” Jude instructed, kissing him on the lips softly and watching Zero nod.

          He went slow, letting just the tip press against Zero’s virgin hole.  The man was tight, but there wasn’t nearly as much resistance as Jude had anticipated, likely thanks to how long he’d spent rimming and fingering him.  His eyes stayed locked on Zero’s face, his lover’s eyes staring back with a combination of love and lust so strong it nearly took his breath away.

          It must have stung a bit, because he’d notice when Zero would flinch for a moment, but soon enough he was fully seated inside his lover and after a moment he sensed Zero fully relax, his body adapting to being filled in this new way.

          “How does it feel?” Jude asked, smiling as he kissed at the corner of Zero’s mouth.

          “Like a need to take a 7 inch dump,” Zero said, chuckling and receiving a slap on the chest from his boyfriend.  “No…  But honestly it feels weird.  But good weird.”  Zero took a deep breath, feeling himself getting accustomed to the intrusion and slowly rolling his hips, testing how it felt.  Ripples of pleasure sparked through his body and he moaned, arching up to capture Jude’s lips in a heated kiss.

          After that Jude set a glacial pace, knowing that Zero had been more nervous about this than he’d let on, and he certainly didn’t want to hurt him.  Sure they’d went much faster the first time, but Jude tended to think of himself more as a bottom anyway, so it probably wasn’t as big of a deal for him as it is now for Zero.  Of course, he was thrilled that the man beneath him was enjoying himself as much as he seemed to be.  Their sex life was anything but boring, however that didn’t mean Jude wouldn’t welcome a change of pace every now and again, or even flip fucking some nights if they were really in the mood.

          Soon enough he was able to increase his power and speed, grinning to himself as he watched Zero’s mouth fall open, jaw slack with pleasure.  The man was wanton with it, moaning and whimpering, especially when Jude managed to find the right angle to drag his cock along the other’s prostate with every thrust.

          With Zero’s hands tied up as they were, the only means he had of embracing Jude were with his legs, and the obvious envelopment of Jude’s cock in his ass.  His heels dug into Jude’s lower back and ass, toes almost perpetually curled in pleasure now, his chest heaving with exertion.  “Jude…  Fuck, Jude…”

          For his part Jude was focusing on both of their pleasure, but he didn’t stop with just the rhythmic snap of his hips.  His teeth dragged over Zero’s collarbone, leaving tiny marks that matched the ones his nails scratched into his lover’s abs.  One hand gripped Zero’s hip tight, steadying his body because the man kept thrashing if not pressed into the bed.  Jude’s tongue licked up the long line of Zero’s taut neck, catching salty beads of sweat that ran down him in rivulets.

          So intent on pleasing Zero was Jude, on making sure he had an amazing first time and was getting everything out of feeling his prostate stimulated, that he forgot the man’s hands were tied and thus couldn’t jerk himself off.  Zero’s cock was weeping pre-cum, straining against the fabric of the green elf jockstrap that confined it.

          When Zero started whimpering, babbling incoherently “please, Jude, fuck!  Please!  I need…  Please!” Jude thought it was just his throes of pleasure, not the insistent need to cum, the inability to get himself off that was making his lover go mad.  His body was stretched out, every muscle flexing as he felt the pressure continue to build and build.  Zero’s balls tightened, but seemed to be unable to cum without assistance, heart hammering hard in his chest and blood engorging his cock until it felt like it might explode.

          Assailed from all sides with pleasure Zero was nearly crying with how intense it all was, how badly he needed release and then, as Jude’s speed picked up one last time, his thrusts more punishing and assured, Zero’s breath caught in his throat.  That little bundle of nerves was going off like fireworks behind his eyes, entire body stilling and going taut as a cord about to snap.  After that he roared as he came harder than he had in what seemed like ages.

          He pumped his load into his jock, nearly screaming with the intensity of it as his body clamped down tight around Jude’s cock, which in turn drove the other man over the edge.  His ass was flooded with Jude’s seed and he groaned, the grimy pleasure of it all mixing with the heady high of his own unexpected orgasm.

          Collapsing on top of Zero, Jude took a moment to regain his composure before he started laughing.  Turning his head to look at Zero he grinned.  “Did you…  Did you just?” he asked, breathless still.

          Zero’s head lolled to the side, eyes staring back at Jude, unfocused, but smiling serenely.  “Can’t believe…  Never…  Had that happen,” he said, voice croaky and sex deep.

          “Even I have a hard time cumming untouched,” Jude said, teasing one of Zero’s nipples with his thumb and pointer finger as he spoke.  “You got it first try.”

          “Wasn’t really trying…  Just had no other way.  Forget you tied my hands?  And didn’t see…  Didn’t see you pulling my cock out to stroke me off.”  Zero wasn’t mad about it though, it’d been intense, something he’d not known his body could do, even if he’d seen it happen to Jude a couple times.

          ”Sorry about that,” Jude said, ducking his head, hiding it in Zero’s neck and kissing him to appease his boyfriend.

          “Don’t be.  I liked it.  Fuck…  That was good,” he laughed, swiveling his hips a bit to feel how Jude still filled him, feeling a bit of the man’s cum spill out and trickle down his thighs.  “Who’d have thought I’d find a guy’s cum leaking out of my ass hot?” he laughed, biting at his bottom lip.

          “Yeah, who’d have thought,” Jude answered, kissing him softly and nipping at those reddened lips.

          “Well...  Not just any guy, but you.  Love you Jude,” he whispered.

          “Love you too, stupid,” Jude replied easily, kissing Zero again and making out with his man until they both got tired of being covered in cum, sweat and lube.  “Think these might be ruined,” Jude informed as he tugged the jockstrap off of Zero, sucking on the head of the man’s cock to clean it and causing Zero’s entire body to curl in on itself to stop the oversensitivity.

          “Fuck, trying to kill me?” he asked, laughing as he relaxed once more, smiling when he saw Jude return with a warm washcloth to clean them both down.  In truth they needed a long shower or bath, but both of them were exhausted by that intense session.

          “Never would I do that,” Jude assured him, kissing Zero’s chest and forehead before untying his hands.  He rubbed the man’s wrists, making sure all the circulation returned and just giving them both time to wind down fully.  Slowly their bodies fit together, cuddling close, limbs wrapped around each other at odd angles that somehow they still both felt comfortable with.

          “So we’re definitely doing this again?” Zero asked with as much enthusiasm as he could muster despite yawning.

          “Definitely.”

          “Best Christmas present ever,” Zero laughed, pressing a soft kiss to Jude’s lips and laying down, their fingers twined as both drifted off into a restful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> One of this years installments of my annual Santa Thongs and Elf Jock Straps series. I knew I had to do something for one of my favorite ships I got into this year. I hope you all enjoy it, thought the world could use a little more Bottom!Zero. Happy holidays to you and yours!
> 
> As always, a big thank you to all of my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
